The Dream City
by FicWriter101
Summary: A strange girl cames along to Heatherfield, bringing a mistery behind her: The legendary city of Dreams. What could this mean?
1. Chapter 1

**The Dream City**

Ok people, I'm a first time writer, so don't be too mean if you don't like it, but I think it's a good story (perhaps a little bit too descriptive) and also comes with the second chapter

Endings and the icy, shy new girl

"It's over" Will cried

"It's over" the five young witches cried

"It's over" The people of Meridyan cried

"_It's finally over_" Elyon thought. From the top of her tower the young princess had seen it all: the raging battle between the five young girls and her brother, the real image of her castle, the terror that Phobos had unleashed over Meridyan, and, finally, the evil plans of her brother to steal her magic.

It all had happened in the blink of an eye, but yet it was so real. Meridyan was free, after the dark years of Phobos reigning and the struggle of the rebellion, after the hundreds of battles fought by the five young girls from beyond the veil, Meridyan could once again be free.

It all had happened so quickly, celebrations on the streets and within the palace itself, the expelling of Phobos dark beasts and the crowning ceremony of Meridyan's true queen. Hell, even the weather had fixed itself just for those happy moments.

But yet the guardians couldn't live in bliss forever, as the life on the other side of the veil just kept going, days kept passing, people continued living, and professors just kept sending 10 pages of homework just to annoy students.

A practice that was definitely getting into Will Vandom nerves.

"What the hell does that mean?" The Leading Guardian cried to her friend Taranee, the fire guardian.

"That means that you have to do crossed reduction to get to the result" For Taranee, multiplication of fractions was so easy and common that Will surprised her, it wasn't that hard to remember one special case in the gigantic world of numbers and operations.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah, that makes sense, so that way I get to the result faster right?" She didn't care if it REALLY made sense, shejust wanted a way to end homework faster, damn it¡

"Will, are you actually getting it?" the fire guardian seemed to be able to read minds besides from controlling fire.

"Uuum, yes?" If will Vandom was bad at something (besides math) it was lying, plus she wasn't the one to get things the first time, or the second, or the third, or the fourth, or...

"Will, it's already 10 o'clock, say goodbye to Taranee and go to bed" The voice of her mother broke her chain of thought.

"Ok mum, sorry Taranee, but it's too late" Will looked really tired anyway.

"Oh, I think you should be sorry for yourself, you haven't finished even half of your homework"

"Oh, well, I can live without doing one assignment in the whole year, so?"She had been working really hard till now, and with summer break coming, she had given herself the right to relax a little.

"Bye Taranee"

"Bye".

As Will got into bed she started thinking about the life she was carrying. The days of being guardians had ended, but Meridyan still existed. Things in there were geting better,even after Phobos mess up. He had practically drained any beauty Meridyan ever had, and Ellyon had the duty to fix that. Will and her friends helped every once in a while, and Meridyan wasnowadays a true heaven. Years had passed from the days of Phobos defeat, and things had changed in the other side of the Veil also.

Will had to fix her constant disappereances by the one thing she had avoided: telling the truth. Her mother had believed her, and that was enough for her. Her mother had helped her through any other troubles she had while getting back to a normal life. Matt was still her boyfriend, and she didn't have any troubles with him (besides fighting for desert when they ate at Matt's house).

Taranee was in the middle of a battle, as she called it. The battle was clearly against colleges and their standard. Being how Taranee was, she would have already thought to which college would she go, what she would study...the next six or seven years of her life where already planned. Although her friends were talking her into staying around Heatherfield for a little longer, they knew that when they had to go to college they would split up.

Irma was in the sports thing. Practicing about a hundred per day. there was no freaking way she wouldn't get a medal every week for the rest of her life. She was also into the get-a-decent-life-thorugh-a-good-college thing, so she was probably looking for asports scholarship. Besides that, she just kept hanging out with the group and all that. She had also became interested in the chemistry thing, like out of nowhere...

Cornelia was perhaps the most interesting change of all. The blond had become extremely aware of her queen-of-the-school status, so she had started analizing it. The girls hadn't known what was going on till she presented her little research. It was a book of sort, talking about what she called "the social piramyd". Although it was a extremely egocentric search (as Irma had said about a thousand times), it was perfect. No detail about how life was in school was missing. Reading it was like getting into school. She had clearly understood how socials worked on the school. After all, where to find out if not in the top of the piramyd...

Finally there w Hay Lin. Washo... well, just kept being Hay Lin. She had barely changed in the two years after Phobos defeat. She was still naive, childish and laughed about everything. She was also into the art stuff, and had done some amazing paintings (mostly dramatized versions of what she called "the battle for Meridyan". AKA the days when they were guardians). She was also looking forward to college, and strangely, she wanted to get out of Heatherfield, know the world outside of the Restaurant.

Things had changed, unnegably. But yet, the five WITCH girls were still a team, a fellowship, a grup of friends sharing everything...

_"But now, is time_ _to sleep" _thought Will, while drifting into sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Next day in Sheffield Institute-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city of Heatherfield, with it's varied institutes and schools, was a very appealing offer for any student interested into getting to a good college in the East Coast of the US, reason for which students kept coming and leaving like in a rotation basis, be it during the year or at theend during summer or winter or whenever you could imagine. And the Sheffield Institute didn't escape that rule.

Or more specifically, the class where the five young witches where

"Good Morning class. Today a new student will be joining our class. Please welcome miss Emily Sanders" Emily Sanders looked nervous the second you could see her face. She was pretty, perhaps pretty enough to compete with Cornelia, but she looked so worried that it screwed up any beauty she had.

The girl had a pair of crystalline green eyes, like emeralds. An almost flawless pale skin, and a distinctive red-almost-orange looking long, willowy hair. She was wearing jeans, a green t-shirt and a gray jacket.

"_Shelooks pretty, just about to throw up, but pretty_" Will thought. The girl had definitely attracted every look on the classroom for, as she entered, a freezing wind entered the classroom too, strange thing during summer...

"Please sit over there, next to miss Vandom". The sit next to Will was free, and the class eyes stopped following her, to much relief of the girl, also the color came back to her skin.

"Hi, I'm Will Vandom" The least thing she could do for the girl was to relax her a little, "_can't blame her though, it's hard to stand up and be judged by everyone in the first day_".

"Emily Sanders" she said, while shaking Will's hand. Now that she had calmed down, the girl looked even prettier.

"So, where are you from?" Will asked

"England", "_Aaah, that explains why she is so pale, but she doesn't have english accent_"

"You don't sound so English, why?"

"My parents are from... somewhere else" "_Umm, freaky answer_" Also, the subject of her parents made her look a little sad."_Perhaps I shouldn't have asked_"

And the talking just kept going till school ended, by that time, Will had started liking the girl. She was shy, yeah, but once she opened up she was really nice. But there was something freaky: when she had asked her where she lived, she something like: "in the drea..." before stopping herself. What could be wrong with her house?

"Emily, you got something to do? 'cause I could introduce you to my friends now". The girl seemed to freak out at the mention of meeting someone else.

"Oh, well, I can't, you see, I have to... help my grandmother unpack some things" And with that, she ran off, dropping the bottle of water she was drinking from.

Although, what amazedWill the most wasn't her incredible shyness or the lame excuse. It was the bottle of water she had dropped.

Somehow, _MAGICALLY_, the water had become freezing ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's a fic's beginning, but it comes with the second chapter also, so it won't be so weird. FirsttimeI've ever wrote a fic, so please review.


	2. The Unknown City

Hi everyone, second chapter here so the story makes more sense.

The family and the door.

Will still held the bottle of frozen water when she got to Hay Lin's family restaurant, the Silver Dragon.

The other four WITCH girls were already there, waiting for Will so they could start their "conference of sorts

"Ok Will, why did you call us? It's weird that we still have these emergency talks…."Irma didn't give Will enough time to even say "Hi".

"Well, I called you because of _this_" She showed them the frozen water bottle. It didn't take her a second to realize how stupid she looked like that…

"So, you called us here because of a bottle with ice?" Cornelia Hale still had a lack of tact, but everyone else thought the same thing: an icy bottle wasn't a really good explanation.

"No, well, not just the bottle, but the whole story about it. You see, I was walking to my house with that new girl, Emily Sanders, and then I thought that I could introduce her to you girls, but she freaked out and gave me some lame excuse, and then she ran away, dropping the bottle" Will told them. The reason why they were here seemed clearer after that…

"I still don't see the big deal about the bottle" Cornelia just wanted to go back to her own thing apparently.

"Wait, if you from there to here, how did the water froze?" Taranee was the one to really get the big deal about the bottle.

"That's the thing, she left the bottle when she ran, but somehow the water had frozen" Will finally made her point.

"So, it's not like we are going to do anything right, we just think there's something wrong and that's it. I still don't see the fuss about this Emily girl" Cornelia got up from her sit and prepared to leave, but Irma wasn't going to let her.

"Come on Corny, don't you think we should worry about this? Besides, we are going to do something about it, isn't it obvious?" Irma was already preparing a little plan on her mind.

"Wait, exactly, what are we going to do?" Cornelia didn't saw this one coming

"What else? We are going to spy on her"Irma said.

"How are we going to…"Cornelia couldn't finish her statement, Will had already took out the Heart of Krandrakar and called its magic.

("_Okay, let's skip that part, I mean, everybody has seen it a thousand times at least"_)

"Okay, let's do a little spying" Will said.

"Ummm, girls, does anyone know where this Emily girl lives?" Hay Lin, who hadn't said anything till now, had a point on that one.

"Hay Lin, why didn't you said that before we went out the window of the restaurant" They were already flying through the skies of Heatherfield, but they didn't know where to go¡¡¡

"I think I saw her run…"Will never finished her sentence. The Heart of Krandrakar, out of nowhere, started trying to reach out in one direction. Probably trying to guide them…

And they followed, till they got to a big, Victorian house in the outsides of the city. They started looking through the windows till they found Emily's room

-------------------------At Emily's House-------------------------

"Grandma, can I ask you something?" Emily asked her grandmother, while unpacking stuff from the boxes in the room, as the woman entered the room.

"What could it be this time?" Was the answer of her grandmother. Her grandmother, whose name was Elizabeth Kristen, was a very tall, pale woman. She had the same emerald eyes of her granddaughter and the same orange looking hair; she was wearing a long black overcoat. The woman looked only about forty years old, but she had to be much older to be Emily's grandmother.

"I want to know why you brought us here" Emily vowed her head a little, trying to hide her expression.

"Ah, well, I was starting to think you would never have the courage to ask. Well, I brought you here because you and your sisters needed a change. You were getting in such a depression that I thought I would loose you." Elizabeth didn't seem to worry about her granddaughter's expression.

"No, I mean, why here? Why to the other side of the ocean? What's so special in here that you had to trick us to come?" Tears started falling from Emily's face, the girl was crying slowly, silently.

"Well, I guess I can tell you. You see, I'm not aware if you knew this, but your parents visited this place once. They were on a trip, doing some tourism, when a blizzard caught their flight, so they had to land in a nearby airport. They stayed that night in Heatherfield, and your mother, being how she was, decided to take a look to the city with your father. When they came back to London, they talked to me about Heatherfield. We had drunk a lot of wine that night, I remember, and before they leaved they asked something".

"What?" Emily asked.

"That, if something ever happened to them, I would bring you and your sisters here, so you could see the beauty of this place" Elizabeth let a single tear roll down her cheek. She looked like a cold British woman, but she still had some feelings.

"But, why didn't you tell us? It would have been so much easier if you had told us. Or perhaps you could have took us to The City"

"_The City? What is she talking about?" _Will whispered to the other guardians. Which was this city in particular?

"No, The City is full of memories of your parents, and so is London. It would have been too easy to just let you drown in your misery, and telling you wouldn't have helped. The easy way never gives results." Her grandmother seemed to be a very wise woman.

"Can we go there grandma?" Emily asked.

"Where? To The City?" The woman seemed surprised of the sudden request.

"Yes, you think we could go there for a while, it's just like if it was calling me, asking me to come back" Emily seemed to be really worried about this request.

"Okay" Her grandmother said.

As they started walking through the halls of the great house, the guardians silently followed them. Suddenly, they came upon a great, wooden door with strange, mystical carvings. As Emily and her grandmother crossed the door, a strange light came from the door. After that, the guardians went through the door.

Only to find out that, while crossing through the door, Emily and her grandmother had disappeared, _MAGICALLY._

Uuuuuh, magical girl, magical door. I'm a pretty fast writer, so I will get the next chapter done in a little while.


	3. Weird, late night talk with Caitlyn

Well, here it is, chapter three, it's actually pretty god I think…

A cold, night talk

The five WITCH girls stood in the room after going through the door, looking for an explanation. They had crossed the door, stepped into the room and… nothing. There wasn't anyone in the room. Emily and her grandmother had just crossed the door, but ! They had disappeared while crossing it¡ it didn't make any sense.

While the five young witches wondered what had just happened, steps could be heard from behind the door. Someone was coming. And the room lacked of an escape rout, they were no windows or any other way to get out except the door. The door opened.

"Who in hell are you five?" The young woman who walked through the door was an exact replica of Emily, except that she looked older and taller. The only important difference was in her eyes: although they shared the same color than Emily's (emerald green), they were… colder. They looked cold, icy; they had no shade of emotion. A very old-British stilled look (Author Note: No insult to British people, but they have always been accused of being cold), cold, frivol, perhaps a little blank. She was a strange, black robe that looked like it was size made, they had only seen of those in wizards' movies

"Well, we could ask you the same question" Hay Lin was the one to break the silence, but perhaps her choice of words was a little out of place.

"Yes, you could, but: 1. you shouldn't be here, and 2. I asked you first. So you would better start answering" Evidently, this girl wasn't one to play games…

"Well, my name is Hay Lin, and these are my friends Will, Irma, Cornelia and Taranee. And now that I answered, is your turn to answer our question" Hay Lin was playing with the girl.

"Ok, I guess there's no harm on answering. My name's Caitlyn Sanders, I live here, so I want to know why you five are here, in my house, at 11 o'clock in the night" Perhaps Hay Lin's game wasn't going as planned.

"Ummm, we were... We were visiting Emily, that's it¡, yeah, we were visiting her because she told us she was a little a sick today, so we wanted to check how she was doing" Hay Lin gave her a smile with that excuse, hoping to convince her with a little innocence.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you are here, considering Emily is not at home right now. Plus, you are dressing like fairies floating in this room, and you expect me to buy that lame excuse?" _Oh, sharp girl" _Will thought, while understanding that their only way out of here would a continuous answering game, OR, flying the hell out of there. She chose the second one, but Taranee had another idea…

"To be honest, we did expect you to believe her. But now that you are aware that there IS something wrong, why don't we sit down and talk?" What was the deal with these two, just playing along with Caitlyn's game?

"Ummm, that's ok for me. So, please follow me" Caitlyn turned around, went through the door and expected them to follow. Hay Lin and Taranee followed her, but Will, Irma and Cornelia stayed in the room.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" Taranee asked.

"Well, let me see. This girl walks into the room, asks us a lot of weird, out of place questions, we answer, and now you want to follow her somewhere to _sit and talk?" _Cornelia, for once, was playing the drama queen in the correct time. But Taranee didn't hesitate.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not such a bad idea. Just think about it: we can find out where did Emily go, and if we don't find out, we just go. And, in case you haven't noticed, this Caitlyn girl doesn't seem interested in the fact that we have wings, so I doubt that she will asks us anything about it" Taranee made a really good point. They couldn't loose anything, right?

"Are you coming or not?" Caitlyn's voice sounded impatient. The five guardians followed after Caitlyn, she led them to a big sized room with many couches, chairs and a fireplace. As the girls sat, a platter came though the door, carrying all types of appetizers. The strange thing was that the platter just flew in. More exactly, there wasn't anyone holding it.

"Well, let's make a deal, if you tell me the entire story of why you are here, I will tell you mine and Emily's story, including how she disappeared through the door. I think it's a pretty good deal" Caitlyn still didn't seem interested in any of the strange features the girls had, she was definitely more worried about why they were in her house.

"Sounds good to me" Taranee answered, without noticing the faces her friends were doing." Well, let's see. We came here because Will told us that there was something wrong about Emily, cause she noticed that a bottle of water she dropped had mysteriously turned into ice. So we talked a little, then we decided to come here and spy on her..."

"I assume that, after the little chat, you changed into the shape you have now, right?" "_How the hell does she know that?"_ Taranee thought. "_Well, I think I would better just pass along that question" _Anyway, Caitlyn looked like she already knew the answer.

"So, as I was telling you, we came here to spy on her, and we found her talking to her grandmother. We heard a lot of stuff we didn't understand. But then, she said she wanted to go somewhere called "_The City_", so she and her grandmother walked out the room, went through that strange looking door down the hall, and mysteriously disappeared. And then you found us in that room." Taranee took a deep breath after that. Apparently, she had refrained from breathing while talking.

"Ok, I think that story is ore believable than visiting my sister for a sickness she never had. Well, my story is a little more complex. You see, this whole thing started about three months ago, when Emily and my parents died in an accident back in London. Our grandmother was entrusted to take care of us. The thing is she decided to bring us here to the US because of some promise she made to our parents a couple of years ago. So, here she brought us, but Emily didn't like the idea because my grandmother tricked us into this. After that, my story picks up with yours." Caitlyn had taken a more serious posture. She was looking to the ground, like to avoid showing her face.

"Ok, nice story. Now, what about the door and Emily's disappearance?" Irma was asking questions very coop-style, probably a family heritage.

"The door is a portal that leads to the city, the city that Emily mentioned on her talk with my grandmother" Caitlyn managed to put her serious face again.

"What city is that? I mean there are a lot of cities, what's so special about this one?" Cornelia didn't understand the point calling it "The City".

"That, you will have to ask it to my little sister Emily. And for now, I think it's been enough questions of yours, it's my turn" Suddenly, Caitlyn stand up and looked to them, with a penetrating look. Each one of the girls could feel a strange sensation, like if something in the deeps of their minds bugged them. It lasted only a few seconds. After that, Caitlyn sat down.

"So you are the Guardians of the veil that protects this world from joining with Merydian. I knew I had felt a presence like yours before" Caitlyn still didn't seem disturbed.

"Wait, how you knew that" Will seemed, worried. The secret they had so carefully kept had been discovered out of nowhere.

"Girl, I will honest with. Between witches, there are no secrets that can be hidden" Caitlyn put a smug look on her face. She started again" Well, I think that's enough talking for a night. Goodbye"

"Wait, does that mean…"She couldn't finish her sentence

"I said goodbye, Will…" Caitlyn waved her hand a little. Suddenly, a strange force threw out of the room through the window, pushing them till they reached the roof of the silver dragon.

"So Caitlyn's a witch, that means…" The rest of the conclusion was already implicit.


End file.
